Coming To Earth
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: Vegeta ignores his fathers wishes and decides to find a mate on his own. Kakarott tags along and they head to earth, will they find their mates before the King finds them!? Or will Vegeta have to marry someone of his father's choosing!?O.O B/V G/CC R/R :P
1. My Life Sucks!

Disclaimer: Boo Hoo! I don't own DBZ! WAAAHHHHH! Dammit! i SAID WAAAAHHHHH! O.O  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's the ending result due to boredome and 24 hours flicks on Comedy Central. Seeing the Movie 'Coming to America' got me thinkin' hey! Why not make a fic...  
  
  
So here I am. this is not a WHOLE parody of the movie, just key parts. I never do a actual WHOLE parody! So for the people who have anything to due with the movie, I don't own it, you do, there are you satisfied you greedy fuckers ? O.o  
  
  
On with the Goodness!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming to Earth  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My Life Sucks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A prince opened his eyes to greet the morning, but he had no smile on his face.  
  
  
*What's there to greet? My Life sucks Dammit!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
-cough- Anywho, we can't say the prince is young, for today he becomes a man, he is now 20!  
  
  
*Actually, I become a REAL man tonight with my arranged bitch* Vegeta growled.  
  
  
O.o....You see, the Prince, has no say in his marriage. He is to be married to someone, who was born for this very moment, chosen by his parents, becuase they love him.  
  
  
*Becuase they love me! Shut that shit!* Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta stood up and let the blankets fall to the floor, not one second after his feet touched the ground, did 3 women, dressed rather exotically and skankly, entered his room and began to clean up his room. He was used to this treatment, but it did get on his nerves. A LOT! He began to walk out of his room to his grand bathroom, with those women following him, and one infront of him littering the ground he was about to step on with flower pedals.   
  
  
He entered the bathroom and saw two awaiting women in the tub, more like medium size pond.  
  
  
"Prince Vegeta, your bath is waiting" Both women said in a sing songy voice.  
  
  
Vegeta grunted and stepped into the pond and walked in the center. He grunted once more and the women began to cleanse his body. One worked on his upper body, the other worked on his lower half. He had greatly apprecieted two wet women bathing him all over in his peak of puberty, but this was getting kind of old. No he was not gay, but seeing the same type of women, willing and waiting, was getting old.  
  
  
One of the women submerged from the water, finishing cleansing his lower half. Over the years, he's had to find away to have control over his urges. Which he eventually conquered.  
  
  
"The Royal Penis is cleaned your highness" (A/N: It was funny in the movie, it was funny here! ^o^ LOL )  
  
  
Vegeta grunted. The servants were used to these kind of responses. Vegeta never felt like actually talking to the servants, grunting was his simple way of communication, so far, evrtyone understood wether he meant yes or no.   
  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the pond and the women were about to towel him when he grabbed the towels and stomped off to his room. The women following after him, wanting more like needing to do their jobs.   
  
  
"Everyone out!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
Other female servants scurried out of his room. the least he wanted to do on his 20th birthday was dry himself and put on his own clothes. How the people before him in his family put up with this crap was beyond him. Dressed in his black spandex suit, with his armour over top, he walked out the room, the flower bearer's ready to bear, when he grabbed the basket of flower pedals and threw it somewhere. The servants gasped and gave their prince some breathing space. Vegeta grinned and continued on his way to the dining room. There he'd confront his father on much needed to be discussed issues.  
  
  
He entered the room, the flower bearers there ready to bear, when he growled and they stood in their place.  
  
  
"Son, what have I told you about growling?" Queen Bria asked.  
  
  
"Growling comes naturally to me when I'm pissed" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta walked to his designated seat, way on the far end of the table. He pressed a button on a box infront of him and began to talk with his father.  
  
  
"Father"  
  
  
Pushes button. "What is it brat?"  
  
  
Pushes button. "Some shit around here needs to change"  
  
  
Pushes button. "Like what?"  
  
  
Pushes button. *growls* "Everything! The damn flowers, the bathers, the dressers, everything! I can live without it!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
Pushes button. "Fine then"  
  
  
Vegeta began to growl. He was still not satisfied. he stood up and marched down to the other end of the table, which was good 10 feet.  
  
  
"Father, I refuse to marry a bitch dog you chose for me!"  
  
  
"We've been over this 1000 times!"  
  
  
"And I still want what I want"  
  
  
"You may be a man as of this day, but there are still things you have no say of till you become king. You marry who you and your mother choose" Kign Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Vegeta slammed his hands in the table, shaking china.  
  
  
"Vegeta, she's a nice girl" Queen Bria said softly.  
  
  
"Like i give a peasents ass!"  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta!"  
  
  
The royal family turned and saw Vegeta's 'playmate' running towards them.  
  
  
"Kakarott, address your prince correctly!" King Vegeta said tiredly.  
  
  
"There you go again!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
King Vegeta rolled his eyes and stuffed his mouth full of eggs.  
  
  
"What is it Kakarott?"  
  
  
"I thought you'd want a good spar. Knowing you, you have a lot aggression you want to release, why not me, I need a challenge. I'm full, and ready to fight!" Kakarott said happily.  
  
  
"You know me well friend. I'll enjoy kicking your ass"  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott began to walk off.  
  
  
"Vegeta, you didn't touch your breakfast" Queen Bria shouted.  
  
  
"I'm not hungry"  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott left the room on their way to the training facilities.  
  
  
"He must be troubled, he said he wasn't hungry. That's a non saiya-jin thing to say" Queen Bria gasped.  
  
  
"Let him be" King Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Training Facilities ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Kakarott's ass wasn't being whupped as Vegeta had promised. It was more even today.  
  
  
"I appreciate you not holding back" Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
Kakarott chuckled and they continued to fight until a small man entered the room, quivering. Vegeta rolled his eyes. For as long as he could remember, this had been the most annoying prick vegeta ever knew.  
  
  
"What is it Little Shit?"  
  
  
"The King has asked that you prepare for the wedding. It starts in 2 hours your highness" the little man stuttered.  
  
  
Vegeta growled but levitated down to the ground. Kakarott followed.  
  
  
"Of course 'father' couldn't have the blasted ceremony at night, giving me more time to bask in what freedom I have left. He had to have it still in the morning!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
Vegeta stomped off to his room and dressed. Kakarott at his side, hearing all of his highness's curses. Within 2 hours, Vegeta had damned his father, his planets beliefs and everyone who agreed that this was best to hell and any other place that was bad. Once he realised what time he was, his anger had yet to dimmer or be quelched.  
  
  
"Damn, they don't even give me enough decent time to curse!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta stomped out, Kakarott close behind. They entered a special room, where they were going to enter the royal ball room shortly. His mother was waiting for him. But another woman was waiting along side the Queen.  
  
  
"Who is this?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Your father and I thought it best for you and your wife to be to meet before the wedding. Though you have short moments, I suggest you take your time and get to know her"  
  
  
Vegeta growled, but calmed down slightly. He looked at the emotionless girl.  
  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
  
"Goya de Refresco"  
  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
"Jump up and down like the bitch dog you are" Vegeta instructed.  
  
  
Goya began to jump up and down and barking wildly. Vegeta couldn't help but grin.  
  
  
"It's good to know I have such a...nice woman, to wed with" Vegeta said.  
  
  
Kakarott's eyebrow rose.  
  
  
*Uh oh! He's up to something!* Kakarott thought.  
  
  
"I'll meet both of you out there in a moment, I must collect myself first" Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Verywell, come on Goya"  
  
  
The queen and Goya walked into the royal room through a side door. Vegeta grinned and turned to his companion.  
  
  
"Grab whatever shit you can and let's go"  
  
  
"Wha?" Kakarott gasped. "What's going on? Where are we going? Why are we leaving?"   
  
  
"If I have to spend the rest of my life with someone, it's going to be with someone of my own choice, not some brainless bitch who does whatever I say. I need a challenge, and as far as we'll go, I don't know, but aslong as it's faraway from here, it'll do" Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
Vegeta ran to his room, gathering his possesions in a small black suit case. He briefly looked to the map of the galaxy on his wall, his eyes searched feverly for a place to go. He spotted a tiny blue orb a good little ways from Vegetasei.  
  
  
"Planet Earth it is" Vegeta whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Woah! How was it? Was it good? Long chappie! O.O How will Vegeta and Kakarott settle down, will they really get away from Vegetasei? Will Vegeta find a mate on his own? Dun Dun DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait till the next chapter! Very humorus.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	2. Test Dummy Saiyan!

Disclaimer: Boo Hoo! I don't own DBZ! WAAAHHHHH! Dammit! i SAID WAAAAHHHHH! O.O  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's the ending result due to boredome and 24 hours flicks on Comedy Central. Seeing the Movie 'Coming to America' got me thinkin' hey! Why not make a fic...  
  
  
So here I am. this is not a WHOLE parody of the movie, just key parts. I never do a actual WHOLE parody! So for the people who have anything to due with the movie, I don't own it, you do, there are you satisfied you greedy fuckers ? O.o  
  
  
On with the Goodness!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming to Earth  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Test Dummy Saiyan!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott tiptoed to the docking bay. There was only one person there, and not at the ceremony, adding to Vegeta's pissivity level. The ma was leaning back in a chair next to royal cruiser.  
  
  
"Kakarott, go and ask that guy why the hell he's here"  
  
  
"Why can't you?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"Cause royalty can't be seen outside of the ceremony dumbass!"  
  
  
With that said, Vegeta pushed Kakarott right out into the open. Kakarott stumbled but composed himself and walked over to the man.  
  
  
"Excuse me, but what may I ask are you doing here and not at the ceremony?"  
  
  
"I have to keep this ship running and ready for the Prince, just in case he and his bride want to take there honeymoon off the planet." The man replied.  
  
  
Vegeta sneaked around and was now hovering over the man, Kakarott wasn't phased at all, but on the inside he was screaming that Vegeta not get caught.  
  
  
"The ships packed to, enough food to feed a small pidly planet for one year, everything you can possible imagine! and mo --- "  
  
  
Vegeta hit the man on a pressure point in the neck, the man continuing to say the word 'more' as he tubmled to the floor.  
  
  
"Come on Kakarott, this ship'll do"  
  
  
Kakarott and Vegeta hopped onto the ship, closing the door behind them, Vegeta taking the controls and setting the course.  
  
  
"Vegeta, have yo decided where we will go?"   
  
  
"Earth" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
The ship reved up and lifted off the groud. Vegeta pressed a button and the doors opened up, now that he was in space, he zoomed off to the planet.  
  
  
"How long are we going to be till we reach the planet Earth?"  
  
  
"Impatient? Kakarott I didn't know you possesed that trait!?" Vegeta scolded. "But, atleast a day. we might aswell see what this damn ship has to offer"  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott walked together exploring the ship. The ship was huge, had a training room on the bottom floor with gravity simulators, courtesy of the Earth, through a alliance. The original level had the rooms, entertainment center, kitchen fully stocked, 5 rooms, and dining hall, and on the top floor, was the bathroom, spa, grand pool, smal hot spring and hot tub/jacuzzi area. The whole roof was glass window, giving the person a great view of space surrounding them. And there was also a spare space pod, which was actually a decent size with 1 bedroom, small bathroom, controls, and a refrigerator.  
  
  
But Vegeta and Kakarott cared little of their other luxiries, only the Gravity Room, so that's what they did with their time. Their WHOLE time, training, thats what they loved to do the most.  
  
  
  
  
~ Next day ~  
  
  
  
  
They would land on earth in six hours. Vegeta and Kakarott were in the kitchen, woffing down the food due to lack of it and the fact that training did this to them. They were now down to 75% of the food supply.  
  
  
"Before we land on this mudball, we better relax and enjoy this damn ship. I have a feeling that we're going to go through hell once we settle in" Vegeta said.  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott went their seprate ways. Vegeta to the hot spring and Kakarott to the swiming pool. It felt strange to Vegeta to be in a body of water and not have women ready to wash him, but he shrugged it off. Vegeta sighed in the hot water, it did wonders to the muscles, plus it helped him think more clearly.  
  
  
*Will I actually find someone suitable before my father comes looking for me? There are billions of women on that planet, the luck of finding one female is going to be a difficulty.* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
As Vegeta continued to think, his eyes widened at something. Vegeta neglected to bring money, showing how he was not yet a man, for he demonstrated a act common of a little princling whim. Vegeta growled, this ship would now have to be there home. How they were goingto hide it just yet was beyond him. Perhaps Kakarott had some money? Vegeta stepped out of the hot spring and went to change into better clothes. A tank top and black training pants, non spandex. He walked towards the pool, watching Kakarott come towards him.  
  
  
"Kakarott, do you have any money?"   
  
  
"Well, yeah, 40 saiya-soms, why?"  
  
  
"We're poor" Vegeta said simply.  
  
  
"We're what!? How are we going to survive on a strage planet?" Kakarott screamed.  
  
  
"With your 40 saiya-soms. That should be 600 earth dollars. Yes 40 saiya-soms are pocket change for us Saiya-jins, but on earth, saiya-soms are alculated to be very valuble. We'll still live in this ship, we'll park it somewhere secluded, but we'll purchase decent clothing. People may wonder why were dressed like upper class saiya-jins, which we are. So we have to keep a low profile." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Yes your highness" Kakarott sighed.  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott headed to their rooms for sleep, for they had yet to rest, they trained the whole entire time.  
  
  
  
  
~ 6 hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta shot up when the entire ship shook wildly, he levitated up into the air, only to be slapped with items in his room. He growled when the shaking ceased, and his room was in ruins. He walked out to see kakarott clutching his head, cursing under his breath.  
  
  
"Let me guess, you hit your head on something? Hopefully you'll return to your normal saiya-jin self, your to damn soft already." Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
Kakarott ignored Vegeta and they went to the control room.  
  
  
"Computer, state our location" Vegeta commanded.  
  
  
"Planet Earth, population 45 billion (A/N: I don't know what the real population is, play along), it is curretly 4:15 pm, we are in West Capitol City, home to the Capsule Corporation" The mechanical voice said.  
  
  
"Capsule Corp, why does that sound familiar?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"Figures you don't know any better. Capsule Corp has given Vegetasei lot of technical support in the past few years due to the alliance." Vegeta educated Kakarott.  
  
  
"Are we going to have to get jobs Vegeta?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"Afraid so, I'll chose something not to hard, but extremely benefitting...Computer, give me a list of job openings earning 100-500 dollars a hour"  
  
  
"100-500 dollars a hour!? Veget are you crazy!? What job would be like that!?" Kakarott shouted.  
  
  
"2 listings came up. One, The Dirty Dog dance club, need male dancers : pay very well"  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott shivered. The thought of becoming exotic dancers was proposterous.  
  
  
"I hope your not thinking of that"  
  
  
"Of course not you fool!" Vegeta screamed. (A/N: No offense to actual strippers out here) "Computer, what was the other listing?"  
  
  
"Capsule Corp...would you like to hear to audio commercial Prince Vegeta?"  
  
  
"Go on" Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
The screen became black, but brightened, showing the Capsule Corp sympol and there slogan beneath, then a women came into view. Kakarott paid her little mind, but Vegeta wa sbecoming observant.  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs, Vice President of Capsule Corporation. Are you strong, are you dependable, are you willingtodieforscience? (Are you willing to die for science?)" the female said quickly. "Then apply at Capsule Corp for 'Scientifical Mechanical Engineering Consultant Tester', if in any case of harm, Capsule Corp will pay any billing neccasery. The pay is extremely well, so join the fun!"  
  
  
The commercial blacked out. Kakarott quit examining his nails in sheer boredom and looked to his prince, who was still glaring at the screen, about to burn a hole through it.  
  
  
"What's going to happen now Vegeta?"  
  
  
"We're going to apply to be test dummy's Kakarott"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha Ha Ha! Test Dummies! ^o^! LOL What shit will Vegeta and Kakarott be tested! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	3. Tee Hee! o Tee Hee!

Disclaimer: Boo Hoo! I don't own DBZ! WAAAHHHHH! Dammit! i SAID WAAAAHHHHH! O.O  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's the ending result due to boredome and 24 hours flicks on Comedy Central. Seeing the Movie 'Coming to America' got me thinkin' hey! Why not make a fic...  
  
  
So here I am. this is not a WHOLE parody of the movie, just key parts. I never do a actual WHOLE parody! So for the people who have anything to due with the movie, I don't own it, you do, there are you satisfied you greedy fuckers ? O.o  
  
  
On with the Goodness!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming to Earth  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tee Hee! ^o^ Tee Hee!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott exited the ship, ignoring the hiss of the ship. Vegeta looked back and wondered how they were going to hide this thing for the time being.  
  
  
"We'll have to go into town and get a few things. As for the ship, if it's vandalised by punks I'll kill anyone in a 20 mile radius" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Kakarott shrugged but followed Vegeta out. They walked in the forest, then out into the open. They were gone unnoticed.  
  
  
"It appears we're near a shopping center of some type. Let's get what is needed and be on our way"  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott walked into the mall, automatically earning stares. It wasn't everyday you saw a saiya-jin on planet Earth, and in a lowly mall to add to it. Vegeta grunted and walked to a surf shop. He saw the goods, and with his saiya-jin sight, saw the prices on there twindling tags. They needed to conserve there money greatly, until they had more money. And the clothes there, they were as tasteful as they came and allright, but they were cheap.  
  
  
"Sup dudes!"  
  
  
Vegeta looked up and saw a spedish looking guy running towards them with a mop like hair doo, and the smell of drugs stuck in the fibers of his clothes. Vegeta frowned.  
  
  
"Hey, my main man!"   
  
  
The guy through his hand in the air, awaiting a high five, or atleast a hand shake, only to recieve cold air.  
  
  
"We're here for clothes human, not to socialize" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Geez! What crab snapped your balls off!" The guy muttered.  
  
  
Vegeta growled yet again.  
  
  
"Well, I work here, I'm Carson, what are you bro's lookin for?"  
  
  
"Clothes you dolt"  
  
  
"No Vegeta, I think he means what style" Kakarott whispered in Vegeta's ear.  
  
  
Vegeta wasn't use to style, or a certain type of clothing. As long as it was easy to move in, was dark, it was okay with him. he didn't know.  
  
  
"We don't want any patterns. Solid dark articles of clothing will do fine" Kakarott said.  
  
  
"Well sure, follow me"  
  
  
Carson walked for a while then came to the clearence area, much to Vegeta's happiness. Kakarott picked out two tank tops. One orange and one white, he also picked out 2 pairs of faded jeans. Vegeta picked out 2 tank tops, one black, and the other dark blue, and a pair of black jogging pants.  
  
  
"Will that be all fellas?"  
  
  
Vegeta grunted. Carson began totaling everything.  
  
  
"That'll be $75 dudes"  
  
  
Vegeta handed Carson the 40 saiya-soms.  
  
  
"Woah, no wonder you've been earning the erry stares. You're saiya-jins right?"  
  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
"Can I see your tails?"  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott stared at Carson like he was crazy.  
  
  
"Oh come on, I've never seen one of you guys up close before." Carson whined.  
  
  
Kakarott raised his tail into the air, Carson began to oooh and ahhh! After 5 minutes, Vegeta began to growl again.  
  
  
"Okay Okay, here's your 28 saiya-soms return, now turned *moves fingers -magically-* into dollas!" Carson said.  
  
  
Kakarott ignored Carson and looked at a sign on the counter.  
  
  
"What are capsules?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"You guys don't know? Oh there tiny portable thingies that can hold just about anything! Even big ass space ships!"  
  
  
Vegeta turned to Kakarott, smirking.  
  
  
"Add a 'big ass' capsule to our purchase"  
  
  
  
  
  
~ moments later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott exited the surf shop, with their tails wrapped tightly around them, still feeling hot and bothered due to Carson's unexpected observing and -groping-. The thought of a male touching his tail made Vegeta feel queasy.  
  
  
"Vegeta, i'm hungry"  
  
  
"Dammit Kakarott, how can you be hungry after what just happened? And besides we ate while on the ship!"  
  
  
"I know, I'm just hungry"  
  
  
Vegeta sighed.  
  
  
"Fine, lets go back to the ship, eat, then capsulize it and go to Capsule Corp. We won't fly, raising eyebrows while on this planet isn't my goal." Vegeta said.  
  
  
Kakarott happily agreed and they exited the mall.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Forest ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was examining the capsule in his hands, whilst Kakarott was woofing his meal down.  
  
  
"Hurry it up stupid"  
  
  
"Chill out Vegeta!" Kakarott said and scoffed.  
  
  
"That weirdo at the store has already influenced you" Vegeta grunted. "Come on, let's go"   
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott walked out the ship. Vegeta pressed the button on the capsule and threw it towards the ship. There was a large cloud of smoke, but the result in the end, the ship was gone. Vegeta grinned and picked up the capsule, slipping it into his pocket of his new pants. Vegeta and Kakarott began to walk to Capsule Corp, ready to be employed.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Capsule Corp ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta entered the building, expecting a line of some kind of others ready to work, only to find ocassionally men running out the building screaming wildly. This rose a eyebrow on both Vegeta and Kakarott. They saw the sign pointing to where they were supposed to go to apply. They went down a dark hall, then entered a bright white room. A table in the center of the room, with two females lazily sitting there. They looked up and noticed the new comers.  
  
  
"Test Dummies!" They both screamed.  
  
  
They hopped up and walked towards our saiya-jins. Kakarott and Vegeta wanted to say something, but the words just couldn't roll off their tounges. Both of the women were dressed as scientists, but the showing clevages would have made others truly question their profession.  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs, and this is my assistant Chi Chi, are you here to apply for the ... "  
  
  
"Yeah yeah woman, we know you want us as your 'test dummies'." Vegeta smuggly replied.  
  
  
"Woman? Who are you calling woman smart ass!?" Bulma screeched.  
  
  
Vegeta grinned.  
  
  
"I came here to apply for a job, not socialize with a ugly woman."   
  
  
"Ugly, I'll show you ugly, dumbass!" Bulma shouted. "We have to test you for strength, step into the gravity room and prepare for hell!"  
  
  
Vegeta shrugged and walked into the room, followed by Kakarott. he looked at the mirror, knowing Bulma was watching him through the mirror, which she was. She was grinning and laughing evily. Chi Chi was startled by her employer and friend's behavior, but shrugged the worry off. Bulma programmed the gravity controls for 500 times earth gravity.  
  
  
"This should show him!"  
  
  
The gravity was initiated. But Vegeta and Kakarott had yet to budge.  
  
  
"Excuse me miss, but when is the test supposed to start?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
Bulma's eyes were boggling. Vegeta grinned right into the mirror, pissing Bulma off. She stormed out the control room and reached the gravity chamber door.  
  
  
"There must be something wrong with this thing!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Bulma don't!" Chi Chi cried.  
  
  
Bulma ignored her and walked into the room, to be squashed by the gravity, and darkness enveloping her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta grunted and growls alot doesn't he? Oh and carson may play a role in this fic than being a annoying surf dude prick. :) Poor Bulma, will she be alright?!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	4. Squish the maggot!

Disclaimer: Boo Hoo! I don't own DBZ! WAAAHHHHH! Dammit! i SAID WAAAAHHHHH! O.O  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's the ending result due to boredome and 24 hours flicks on Comedy Central. Seeing the Movie 'Coming to America' got me thinkin' hey! Why not make a fic...  
  
  
So here I am. this is not a WHOLE parody of the movie, just key parts. I never do a actual WHOLE parody! So for the people who have anything to due with the movie, I don't own it, you do, there are you satisfied you greedy fuckers ? O.o  
  
  
On with the Goodness!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming to Earth  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Squish the maggot!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma groaned and opened her eyes. Once she shifted her head she winced in pain. She looked around her, and saw the ceiling above her, of her room.  
  
  
"Silly silly woman"  
  
  
Bulma recognized that voice.  
  
  
"Ve..ge"  
  
  
"Don't bother woman, you were follish to stp into the room while the gravity was activated." Vegeta scolded her.  
  
  
"Fuck...yo"  
  
  
"Right back at you!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
The door opened and Chi Chi walked inside, Kakarott behind her.  
  
  
"Oh Bulma, why did you walk into the room!? I know it was hard to believe their strength, but nearly killing yourself wasn't necessary!" Chi Chi shouted.  
  
  
Bulma groaned and rolled away from everyone, she curled into a ball and covered her body with the blanket.  
  
  
"So does this mean we're hired?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"It better" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"I don't think Bulma could voice her opinion after what she's gone through, your services will be greatful." Chi Chi said happily.  
  
  
"Allright!" Kakarott cheered.  
  
  
Vegeta scoffed and turned his head away from everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Next day ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott arrived and Capsule Corp at 9 am. Chi Chi was there to greet them.  
  
  
"Morning boys. Kakarott, you'll be with me, you'll be testing some of the newest medicenes. Vegeta will be with Bulma testing the gravity simulators and whatnot"  
  
  
Kakarott smiled and tagged along after Chi chi's steps. Vegeta growled and felt out for Bulma's ki. He found her in her own lab, pressing buttons on machines and such. Bulma turned around glaring at him.  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
"woman"  
  
  
Bulma growled and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
  
"Look Bucko, I'm not in the mood for your sly shit!"  
  
  
"Your not!" Vegeta said innocently.  
  
  
Bulma gritted her teeth and stomped over to him.  
  
  
"Shove it shorty, just get in the room"  
  
  
"Where would you like me to 'shove it'?"  
  
  
Bulma shreeked and pushed Vegeta into the gravity room. She locked the door and chuckled.  
  
  
"He's got to have a limit, and I'll pass it!" Bulma whispered to herself.  
  
  
"I heard that woman!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
Bulma grinned, he thought he was so smart, Bulma turned the gravity room all the wa to 700 time Earth's normal gravity. He didn't budge in the least.  
  
  
"Oh come on woman! Make this worth my wild!"   
  
  
"Oh yeah!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Bulma turned the gravity up to 999. He grunted and settled.  
  
  
"This'll just HAVE to do!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
  
Bulma's eyes were boggeling. As mush as she wanted to turn the gravity up more, she couldn't 999, was the highest level.  
  
  
"Well, I know what my newest goal will be, squish the maggot!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi sat Kakarott down at a table. She handed him a pill and a glass of water.  
  
  
"Take this pill and drink the whole glass of water, I'll be watching your behavior for 12 hours to see what the effects are." Chi Chi said.  
  
  
Kakarott downed the pill and the water. Chi Chi stood off to the side, jotting things down every once in a while. After an hour, Kakarott began to pant. He smacked his tounge around in his mouth, almost as if he were trying to taste something. He looked at Chi Chi, and that's when she noticed that his eyes were clouded by some kind of emotion. What, she'd find out soon enough!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What's up with Kakarott, and will Bulma get her wih, will anything progress between the couples and what'll happen when King Vegeta finds out that his son is gone.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	5. To help womankind!

Disclaimer: Boo Hoo! I don't own DBZ! WAAAHHHHH! Dammit! i SAID WAAAAHHHHH! O.O  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's the ending result due to boredome and 24 hours flicks on Comedy Central. Seeing the Movie 'Coming to America' got me thinkin' hey! Why not make a fic...  
  
  
So here I am. this is not a WHOLE parody of the movie, just key parts. I never do a actual WHOLE parody! So for the people who have anything to due with the movie, I don't own it, you do, there are you satisfied you greedy fuckers ? O.o  
  
  
On with the Goodness!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming to Earth  
  
Chapter 5  
  
To help womankind!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi chi uncounciously gulped as she watched Kakarott approach her.  
  
  
"Kakarott, what is it?"  
  
  
Before she knew it, he was directly in a fingers tounch. He stared down at her and lifted her onto the lab table, fortunately there were no projetcs on it.  
  
  
"Kakarott?" Chi Chi tried again.  
  
  
Kakarott continued to hold onto her hips, Chi Chi couldn't budge, she 'eeped' when she felt his wandering hands reach up under her skirt and hook his thumbs inside her panties, he pulled them down all the way to her knees.  
  
  
"KAKAROTT WHAT THE HELL!?" Chi Chi shouted.  
  
  
Kakarott got on his knees and was directly infront of...Chi Chi. he pulled the panties all the way off and tossed them aside. As Chi Chi tried to object more and more, Kakarott spread her legs, making her skirt tise and bunch around her hips. All of her pleas went on deaf ears, Kakarott nuzzled his nose against her clit, Chi Chi gasped at his action.  
  
  
*What's compelling him to do this?* she thought.  
  
  
His tounge slithered between her petals, licking the insides, ignoring her pleas to dealve inside her opening. Chi Chi's eyes widened as she felt his fingers probe her opening, pushing them inside with force, then retracting them slowly, letting the lubrication increase and the friction take over. Chi Chi cried out as she climaxed and her sugary fluids flooded into Kakarott's waiting mouth. He lapped up her dew and stroked her clit once more.  
  
  
Chi Chi's breathing was going back to normal when she felt Kakarott pull away. She looked up and saw him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. His look of lust vanished from his eyes and he returned to normal.  
  
  
"Wow, I sure was thirsty!"  
  
  
Chi chi blinked, stunned at what just occured.  
  
  
"YOU SICK FUCK PERVE!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
  
She balled her fist and slammed it into his head.  
  
  
"Chi Chi that hurt!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma grumbled to herself as she was trying to repair the gravity simulator. Appearently the setting it was set to wasn't what it was designed for.  
  
  
"Soon it will be!" Bulma promised herself.  
  
  
Vegeta walked back into the room from taking a small break.  
  
  
"Are you done yet woman?"  
  
  
"Don't start shorty! I'll take my sweet time!"  
  
  
"You don't pay me enough to suffer your screeching"  
  
  
"Why you little!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
With new determination, Bulma worked on the gravity simulator, gettingit fixed in 3 minutes. She wiped the sweat from her brow and sarcastically escorted Vegeta inside.  
  
  
"For all your bitching and moaning you should increase my pay!"  
  
  
"For all your pride and stupid attitude I should decrease your pay!" Bulma shot back "I'll make you a deal to your liking"  
  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
  
"If you can't deal with 2000 times gravity, then you have to immeditely come out and take me on a date, I'll make you suffer!"  
  
  
"I can handle 2000!"  
  
  
What Bulma didn't tell Vegeta was that she was going to set it to 3000. Not like she WANTED to go out with him, she just wanted to make him suffer. She turned the gravity on, even though it STILL wasn't made for that amount of gravity.  
  
  
*What could a few minutes do!?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Just as she expected, the gravity was crushign him, she turned it off and prasied herself.  
  
  
"Fine woman....you win....I'll take out time from my schedule and go with you!"  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled as he walked away.  
  
  
*Even when I've beaten him down my size he STILL has something to say!* Bulma thought bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Vegetasei ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHERE IS HE?"  
  
  
"I don't know sire, we've checked and he isn't even on the planet!"  
  
  
"Damn, so the boy ran away and went into hiding!" The King said distastefully.  
  
  
"Dear, amybe we should've let him make his own decision" the queen suggested.  
  
  
"Please, we're going to find him and drag his ass back here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well Well Well!? what ELSE could happen!?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	6. Date and the closer coming

Disclaimer: Boo Hoo! I don't own DBZ! WAAAHHHHH! Dammit! i SAID WAAAAHHHHH! O.O  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's the ending result due to boredome and 24 hours flicks on Comedy Central. Seeing the Movie 'Coming to America' got me thinkin' hey! Why not make a fic...  
  
  
So here I am. this is not a WHOLE parody of the movie, just key parts. I never do a actual WHOLE parody! So for the people who have anything to due with the movie, I don't own it, you do, there are you satisfied you greedy fuckers ? O.o  
  
  
On with the Goodness!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming to Earth  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Date and the closer coming  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma smoothed down her dress and double checked herself in her mirror. Making Vegeta suffer while getting a good meal was the highlight of her evening. She hummed to herself, she grabbed her purse and walked out of her room to the living room. Vegeta would be there to pick her up in 10 minutes. She didn't know quite what she would do to Vegeta as for torture, but she eventually had a small list of plans.  
  
  
Bulma sat at the couch and touched up her makeup.  
  
  
"About time you show up"  
  
  
Bulma jumped up at the voice in the room.  
  
  
"Vegeta what are you doign here?"  
  
  
"I want to get this evening over with. I have better things to do than make some lonely woman's day!"  
  
  
"I'm not lonely"  
  
  
"That's just one of the many things you are!"  
  
  
"Shut up!" Bulma shouted. "Let's go out to eat and then it's over"  
  
  
"Why are we doing this anyway?"  
  
  
"Uh...cause I wanna!" Bulma said pathetically.  
  
  
"Lonely" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"Shut your piehole!"  
  
  
Vegeta groaned.  
  
  
"Petty namecall, a trait from a weakling woman"  
  
  
"Weakling? Let's go!"  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled, he enjoyed pushing her buttons.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chi Chi....Chi Chi...Chi?"  
  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
  
"Why are you so mad at me?"  
  
  
Chi Chi shook her head and wrote the statistics for the new pill.  
  
  
*Increases the male's desire to taste the sexual secretions of a woman* Chi Chi thought.  
  
  
"Please tell me why your so mad?"  
  
  
"Kakarott, it's not that I'm mad at you, I know the pill made you do...that"  
  
  
"Honestly Chi Chi, I'm really sorry, I also feel bad because it had to end"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
*It's bad enough he seduced me so easily, but did he really like what he did, was he even aware?*  
  
  
"I knew what I was doing Chi Chi, I guess that's why the pill worked so good on me" Kakarott said while blushing.  
  
  
Chi Chi stood up and walked towards Kakarott.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta arrived at the resturaunt, yelling and screaming and bickering, making people's head's turn, they were seated and by the looks of it, Vegeta was winning the little quarell.  
  
  
"Damn you Vegeta!"  
  
  
"What's the matter, the woman's pissed?" Vegeta asked innocently.  
  
  
The night went on, dinner was served, and sweat drops were sported due to Vegeta's continuous eating. After the mountain of dishes was taken away, they both calmed down and actually talked. Bulma told him about her life, Vegeta made up a life, not wanting to explain where he was REALLY from.  
  
  
It was also getting colder as the day shifted and Bulma snugled into Vegeta's chest uncounciously. Vegeta stared down at Bulma, not believeing what she was doing. Bulma looked up feeling him stiffen, they kissed that night, and unbeknowst to them, a spy from the Royal Vegetasei ship was watching it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, things heat up, what could happen next!?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	7. Revelation

Disclaimer: Boo Hoo! I don't own DBZ! WAAAHHHHH! Dammit! i SAID WAAAAHHHHH! O.O  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's the ending result due to boredome and 24 hours flicks on Comedy Central. Seeing the Movie 'Coming to America' got me thinkin' hey! Why not make a fic...  
  
  
So here I am. this is not a WHOLE parody of the movie, just key parts. I never do a actual WHOLE parody! So for the people who have anything to due with the movie, I don't own it, you do, there are you satisfied you greedy fuckers ? O.o  
  
  
On with the Goodness!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming to Earth  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Revelation  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta swiveled his glass of wine in thought, he took a sip and sat it on the small table beside him under the lamp. He felt Bulma shift closer to him, pushing her body closer to him, only making his mind wander to whaty occured a few moments earlier.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
The warmth in Bulma's belly could've originated from the few glasses of wine she sipped, or possibly from the sudden need to be consumed with Vegeta. They glided through her door and stumbled up the steps, eagerly disrobing the other, their shaky limbs getting stuck and mangled with the other.  
  
  
They made it to her room, Bulma remaining in her panties and bra whilst Vegeta had his shirt off, her wandering hands gliding over his muscles under his white under shirt. The room had gotten unmistakenably hot and Bulma's hands easily ran up and down his abdominals with the help of a little prespiration.  
  
  
He got down and kissed her hungrily, sending her onto her back on the soft bed, he cralwed over her with his manly dominance and held her squirming hips. He tasted the ski if her neck as she moaned into his unruly hair. He grinned ta how badly he reduced her, he pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest and sat calmly, waiting for her to act as such.  
  
  
She groaned and tried to pull his unresisting body closer to her. He gave up, his control of his body was wearing thin, she wrapped her creamy legs around his waist, trapping their heated mounds together, acting out their desired dance through a clothed embrace. He had enough of a desperate attempt at the real thing and fisted her panties in his fist and yanked them down. Bulma unclapsed her bra and tossed to it the floor.  
  
  
With his newest distractions he engulfed the areola's of her breasts with his hungry sucking and licking. Her erected nipples were like Willy Wonka's jawbreakers. He sucked on them for a while and saw they were a dusty pink, he suckled a little more and saw they were a rosy red, they had grown harder and smaller. He brushed his thumb across them lightly and felt her breasts being pushed into his face, he chuckled and pulled away.   
  
  
He yanked his boxers down, unleashing his fully erected length, Bulma raised her head and saw between the valley of her breasts what was truly waiting for her, she groaned in sexual tension and inched her legs farther apart, unveiling her honey slit. He got on his knees, he could wait a little longer, the aftertaste of her kisses and the wine needed to go. He licked her sensetive womanhood from the back to the front, abusing her clit in a fury.  
  
  
Bulma banged her head to and fro on the matress, causing the noise to intensify throughout the house, he was aware that others lived with her.  
  
  
*Fine little one, you win* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta craled over top of her, her legs wrapped around him with a vice like grip, daring not to let him go. He thrusted into her tight heat her walls suffocating his length. He gave a few test strokes and decided on a steady pace, not abliging her wishes for a faster tempo, but making her moan and writh anyway. His exasaustion was weigjing down on his shoulders, he now was moving in and out of her, his arms against the bed moving quicker, ignoring his chosen tempo.  
  
  
"Yes.....VEGETA!"  
  
  
She pulled him closer, as close as he could go, he felt his release rush through his lower half at the tightening of his balls. He halted his thrusts and felt his load seep into her absorbing womb. From there Vegeta and Bulma collapsed beside each other ina tired sweaty heap.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, he found his chosen mate. He'd love to live with her till fate would escort him to the next world. At the thought of his situation he frowned how could he tell her. She assumed he was a earthling with unimaginable power with a mysterious tail. He had to tell her but when? She'd be upset that he kept such a important secret to himself. He briefly wondered what Kakarott was doing, before turning the dim lighting off and slipping into the same darkness as his newest mate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi and kakarott were finishing up another pill test. Chi Chi had finnaly forgiven him, but he still felt he had something to prove to her. She watched his attitude as this newest pill slowly took it's effect.  
  
  
"Kakarott, how do you feel"  
  
  
"I actually feel upset that you aren't happy with me Chi Chi, I feel like I need to do something in return for the distress I may have caused"  
  
  
Chi Chi blinked a few times.  
  
  
*what's this pill doing to him?*  
  
  
"I must tell you the truth. I am not human I am a saiya-jin"  
  
  
*Okay...is this a truth pill or something?*  
  
  
"Kakarott, you couldn't be a saiya-jin"  
  
  
"But I am Chi Chi, what would expain my tail or my power? Besides, I'm the advisor to Prince Vegeta"  
  
  
*P P Prince Vegeta?...*  
  
  
Chi Chi wondered if Kakarott was really being honest with her. He stiffened and stood up.  
  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"I feel my great king heading towards Bulma's appartment, Vegeta is there"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What could transpire next!? O.O  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	8. Truth

Disclaimer: Boo Hoo! I don't own DBZ! WAAAHHHHH! Dammit! i SAID WAAAAHHHHH! O.O  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's the ending result due to boredome and 24 hours flicks on Comedy Central. Seeing the Movie 'Coming to America' got me thinkin' hey! Why not make a fic...  
  
  
So here I am. this is not a WHOLE parody of the movie, just key parts. I never do a actual WHOLE parody! So for the people who have anything to due with the movie, I don't own it, you do, there are you satisfied you greedy fuckers ? O.o  
  
  
On with the Goodness!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming to Earth  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Truth  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great King?" Chi Chi asked in disbelief.  
  
  
Kakarott realised his messup and turned to Chi Chi sheepishly.  
  
  
"Did I say Great King?"  
  
  
"Kakarott, what's going on!? Tell ME NOWW!!!!" Chi Chi shouted.  
  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Kakarott shouted back while rubbing his sore ears.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, we're not from around here, what I mean to say is, we're not humans, we are saiya-jins"  
  
  
"Saiya-jins? Why didn't you say so from the begining, it now explains why you and Vegeta are as strong as you are!"  
  
  
"Yes I know, but we had to keep our identities hush hush"  
  
  
"You two can't be that important!?....can you?" Chi Chi asked in disbelief.  
  
  
"Turn on the tv" Kakarott instructed.  
  
  
Chi Chi grabbed her remote and pointed to the tv, the light filled the room...  
  
  
"In Worldwode news, Vegeta, heir and runaway groom of Planet Vegeta and his partner Kakarott have ecspaped to Planet Earth. A reward has been offered to anyone who has any leads to the location of the saiya-jins...  
  
  
The view went from the new achor lady to the King himself, the Queen standing beside him  
  
  
"The will be a reward for anyone who will assist me to find my son, the sneaky bastard!" The king looked into the tv set "And boy when I find you, I'm gonna tear your ass a new hole!"  
  
  
The new anchor lady blinked wildly.  
  
  
"In other news..."  
  
  
Chi Chi turned the news off, her jaw slack and her eyes wide.  
  
  
"You and Vegeta? Running away? WHY????????????????????"  
  
  
"My Prince was supposed to be married, but he and I fled, he wanted to find his own mate, not his father chose one for him"  
  
  
"Well, don't you think we should find Vegeta and tell him?"  
  
  
"Yes we should..."  
  
  
  
  
~ CC ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was lying on his back, Bulma snoring softly beside him, he contemplating the matters on his mind and weighted shoulders. Bulma squirmed and woke up.  
  
  
"Vegeta, what's the matter?" concern in her voice.  
  
  
"Woman, there's something I have to tell you"  
  
  
Bulma sat up and held the sheet close to her body.  
  
  
"Tell me?"  
  
  
Vegeta sighed.  
  
  
"Bulma..."  
  
  
The lock on the door unlocked and the door opened. The light from the hallway filled Bulma's room, the two lovers quinted as many people walked inside the room.  
  
  
"Oh no" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
The light in her room came on to show Dr. Briefs with the keys now tuked away in his pocket.  
  
  
"Daddy, who are these people?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Thankyou Dr. Briefs" a man standing off to the side said. The man gave Dr. Briefs a briefcase full of money.  
  
  
Vegeta growled in his throat and balled his fist.   
  
  
"Father"  
  
  
"Vegeta, I see you haven't wasted anytime and began to rut with a lousy human female"  
  
  
"Vegeta what's he talking about?"   
  
  
Vegeta beat his fist into the matress. He slipped his boxers back on ad stood up.  
  
  
"You are to return to Planet Vegeta immediately, we have a wedding to commence"  
  
  
"You'll have to drag me back!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Is that so?" The king asked with amusement in his voice. The king leaned to the right and saw Bulma staring at them intently.  
  
  
"Young miss, I have the reward money for you aswell, I appreciate you keeping Vegeta occupied"  
  
  
"Now just a minute here, I don't want you money or anything to do with you! Someone explain!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Bulma, this is the royal family of Planet Vegeta" Dr. Briefs said.  
  
  
Bulma's eyes flew wide in shock, before Vegeta could stop her she grabbed what clothes she could and ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor Bulma? What's to happen next!? Will everythign end as it should? Let's wait and see!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	9. Verdict

Disclaimer: Boo Hoo! I don't own DBZ! WAAAHHHHH! Dammit! i SAID WAAAAHHHHH! O.O  
  
A/N: Here's the ending result due to boredome and 24 hours flicks on Comedy Central. Seeing the Movie 'Coming to America' got me thinkin' hey! Why not make a fic...  
  
So here I am. this is not a WHOLE parody of the movie, just key parts. I never do a actual WHOLE parody! So for the people who have anything to due with the movie, I don't own it, you do, there are you satisfied you greedy fuckers ? O.o  
  
On with the Goodness!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coming to Earth  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Verdict  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dammit" Vegeta muttered under his breath. He started to get up when the female assistants around the king moved towards Vegeta and gave him royal attire to wear...okay they were putting it on HIM! Vegeta growled and shoved the women, the women repelling in shock and fright. Never had they known Vegeta to be aggressive like this. (A/N: HAHAHAHAHAH! *COUGH*)  
  
Vegeta grabbed his sweat pants and tank top and hopped around the girls and was out the bedroom door. Vegeta ignored the calls for him to halt.  
  
"BOY"  
  
Vegeta stopped, he was mad at how obedient he was with his father.  
  
"Let her be gone, you've enjoyed your single days, cease this foolishness and return to your duties as future king"  
  
"YOU FOOL!" Vegeta screamed. "I was looking in the best intrest of MY empire! She was my queen!"  
  
"In the eyes of our planet, she IS A MERE EARTHLING!"  
  
Vegeta yelled and stormed off behind the empty trail Bulma left behind. As he was about to get to the front door, Mrs. briefs stepped infront of him.  
  
*sigh* "Woman, out of my way!"  
  
"Now is that a way to speak to someone who knows where Bulma is?" Mrs. Briefs said slyly.  
  
Vegeta's demeanor changed from a angry bitter man to a obedient school boy who was eager to learn.  
  
"Very well, i'm sorry for my rudeness"  
  
"You can forget the award money if you say anything!" King Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Bunny!" Mr. Briefs yelled.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Mrs. Briefs yelled at her husband "We're frickin rich as it is! Whoopy doo da if we add more to the pot!"  
  
"Now see here" King Vegeta began.  
  
"As I was saying, where was the place you first met and bonded?"  
  
Vegeta didn't need time to think, he knew. He smiled and ran out of the house, with his father screaming right behind him.  
  
"You're going to allow this to happen?" King Vegeta asked his wife.  
  
"Oh shut up you fool! Let the boy find love!" The Queen scolded.  
  
~ Lab ~  
  
Bulma was in the lounge area on the lab, being in the actual lab area gave her to many memories and thought, so she came to the lounge for some peace, the rain blanketing the windows was soothing.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me?" Bulma asked herself.  
  
"You got to admit, I tried to tell you" Vegeta began as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Bulma scoffed and ignored his entry.  
  
"Why couldn't you tell me this from the begining?" Bulma pleaded.  
  
"If you were as well kown as my planet and family is, would you tell anyone?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Fine, you could of told me, at the beginign when we were getting close"  
  
"Yes we were getting close, but I couldn't trust you, I didn't know you to well, but I was planning to tell you once the time was right, unfortunately we were interupted."  
  
Bulma growled. She wanted to stay mad at Vegeta, but how could she? She knew she loved him, she knew that he knew that she loved him, the question was was he in love with her?  
  
"I'll have to trust my instincts with this one" Bulma said to herself.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Bulma sighed and hugged Vegeta.  
  
"Nothing Vegeta, Nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Why the abrupt ending? If I had another chapter, it'd be strictly the wedding, which isn't much. You can imagine the riches and such there, why explain it? This is good enough. Please review with what you think...positive insights please.  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
